A relief valve or pressure relief valve (PRV) is a type of safety valve used to control or limit the pressure in a system. Pressure might otherwise build up and can cause equipment failure. The pressure is relieved by allowing the pressurized fluid to flow out of the system to a tank or low pressure fluid reservoir. In some applications, a PRV can be used to build pressure level of fluid up to a particular pressure level to operate a hydraulic system or component.
A PRV is designed or set to open at a predetermined setting pressure to protect other components and other equipment from being subjected to pressures that exceed their design limits. When the setting pressure is exceeded, the PRV becomes or forms the “path of least resistance” as the PRV is forced open and a portion of fluid is diverted to the tank. As the fluid is diverted, the pressure inside the system stops rising. Once the pressure is reduced and reaches the PRV's reseating pressure, the PRV closes.